Fleeing for Freedom
by Black Metroid
Summary: Suicune makes a doomed attempt to escape his human pursuers.


**Fleeing for Freedom**

I am fleeing. Fleeing for my freedom. The humans are after me. They want to capture me. Use me for their own means. Enslave me. I will not be enslaved. I will not let them take me.

I am the last of my kind. That is what makes me so desirable for the humans. They want to catch me, show me off to their friends, show me off to their enemies.

They are coming now. I can hear the sound of their machines, strange two wheeled machines that spew smoke and poison. Though I outspeed those hateful machines, I am tiring. I have been running for a long time. When I stop, they will get me. First they will attack me using their Pokemon me to rip away my spirit. They they will throw something they call a Pokeball, an object that can enslave a Pokemon and force them to do the human's bidding. They will use me in battle. Battles against other strong Pokemon. I will be forced to obey them, to defeat the opposing Pokemon. For my efforts, pain and toil I will be rewarded with nothing.

Looking back I can see though the trees my pursuers. Humans riding on the backs of their machines. They call them motorcycles. I can smell the poisonous gases coming from the machines. The humans seem ignorant of the effects on the enviroment. Fools.

I could of avoided being seen. I should have avoided being seen. Standing by the lake outside the forest one beautiful moonlit night. A human spotted me. I heard her scream. I should have quickly fled. But I stayed. I wanted to see what she was doing. She took out a machine humans call a camera. It somehow produces a picture of the events it "photographs". She did this to me. Snapped a picture of the last living Suicune. Now others have seen the picture and gone after me.

I am tired. I cannot go on any longer. My whole body aches. It is time for me to make a stand. I will not be captured. I will die free, not a slave. The humans have seen that I have stopped. Their machines are also stopping. I can see them. A small group of humans wielding Pokeballs containing their strongest Pokemon.

The first one reaches me. His face is grinning, obviously from the thought of being the one to caputre the mighty Suicune. I open my mouth and unleash a blue beam of light which hits him squarely in the face. The light covers him and transforms into ice. One down.

The others do not seem disheartened. I fire off more Ice Beams. Some connect with their target. The smarter humans dodge them.

Three humans have reached me. Two males and a female. The dangerous humans known as Pokemon Trainers. All throw out their Pokeballs. They have thirteen Pokemon between them. I cannot hope to win this battle.

The six belonging to the first trainer attack. An Umbreon, it's rings glowing, leaps at me. I freeze it in midair using my Ice Beam. A Flareon and a Jolteon show up next, both charging an attack in their mouths. I roar, the icy power of my roar blowing the two Pokemon away. The trainer's Vaporeon, Espeon and Eevee run up next. The trainer must be an admirer of that particular evolution group. I blast away all three with a powerful jet of water.

The second trainer attacks. I do not recognise his six Pokemon. They must be from a far off region, and not from Johto, my homeland. Regardless of their identity, I called upon the powers of nature. A small tornado blows through the forest, plucking up the trainer and his Pokemon and throwing them right out the forest. A distant splash can be heard, implying that the trainer has fallen in the lake just out of the forest, the lake christened Rage by the humans.

The last trainer is left. A girl. She has but one single Pokemon. A Houndoom. A wolflike fire type. I can take this Pokemon on. I might now have a chance of survival. I spew out more water jets. My jets of water fly through the air towards the girl's Houndoom, but splatter harmlessly on a wall seemingly made of light. A Light Screen. The Houndoom runs right through the wall, leaping towards me. I have no energy left to attack. The beast grabs onto my neck with it's jaws and worries at it, tearing off ragged chunks of my flesh.

I am bleeding badly. Left on my own I will die. But this human can easily just take me to the building they call a Pokemon Centre to heal me if I get captured. Then I will forever be a slave to this young human female. I can see her taking a gold and black Pokeball from her bag. I have no escape now.

Or have I? I have one move left. One that will take up all my remaining strength. But it is my only hope.

The human begins to swing her arm to throw the Pokeball at me. Then stops as she hears a rushing sound. A giant wave from the lake tears through the trees. It hits all of us. It slams into me, impacting like a falling tree. I hear a snap as some of my bones break. I have no hope of survival now. I have ended my own life using the move known as Surf. As the wave withdraws I see the girl and the Houndoom. Both obviously dead. A weak smile breaks my muzzle, I close my eyes. I will never open them again...


End file.
